Ruby x Weiss: Forever after ever
by Nicole Miku
Summary: This is after Weiss was "rescued" Ruby and Weiss are just planning the wedding. No tricks. No gimmicks.. This is going to be Weiss and Ruby finalizing their relationship and still making it stronger then ever. Finale in the Whiterose trilogy and the longest
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The caped girl was woken up by someone's hand going through her hair. Ruby woke up and Weiss was staring at her smiling. "Morning you dolt."

"Morning, Ice Princess" Ruby said giggling. She gave a Weiss a soft kiss and got up. She made coffee for them.

"Man I can't believe you beat up that guy for me." Weiss said as she sat up on the bed.

"I just broke his sword." Ruby said.

"Why do you think he gave up after that?" Weiss asked

"Well even if you use your arms to block your aura is still taking damage. He probably knew that and didn't want to continue knowing his aura would still take the damage from me." Ruby said.

"So you have been paying attention in class." Weiss said looking at Ruby. "Judging from your grades it was hard to tell."

"Hey." Ruby said giving Weiss a pout as she poured a cup of coffee for her.

"You know I love you." Weiss said and she proved it as she kissed Ruby.

"I know you do." Ruby said

"Now c'mon we gotta go over the guest list for our wedding." Weiss said

"Right." Ruby said. "So both our parents. Yang, and Blake, obviously. Team JNPR, Team CFVY. Do you want Team CRDL there?" she asked

"Why not?" Weiss asked. "They should be able to behave themselves for a few hours."

Ruby continued. "Alrighty then. There's also, the teachers maybe?" She looked at Weiss

"Maybe just Glynda and Oz." Weiss said

"Then there;s Penny." Ruby continued.

"No Penny." Weiss said strictly

""Come on Weiss. Please?" She gave Weiss puppy dog eyes and Weiss folded

"Alright." Weiss said

"Yay alright. The last people I can think of are my uncle, your sister, and Gen Ironwood'

"That seems to be everybody." Weiss said and gave Ruby a kiss which she returned.

"Weiss can we just go out and have a day for just us?" Ruby asked

"Ruby Rose are you asking me on a date?" Weiss asked mockingly

"OH Ruby you sly dog." Yang said laughing

"Yes I am.." Ruby said.

"Yes I would." Weiss said.

"Then we should get ready. It's early so we should be able to catch the first airship down to Vale." Ruby grabbing clothes to take a shower.

"Then let's get showered and dressed." Weiss said excitedly.

She was going to spend the whole day with Ruby. No wedding planning. No talking about what happened a week ago. Just her and Ruby together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby made everyone's jaw drop as she came out. She had a yellow-orange shirt that went to her midriff. She had a dark red jacket and a black mini skirt and black boots. She also had a collar with a rose on it. "Will you all stop staring at me?" Ruby asked

"You just look so…:" Yang started

"WOW." Blake said.

"Hey, Blake hands off." Weiss said and went to take a shower

They waited till Weiss came out and their jaws dropped further. Weiss had a light blue t-shirt. A white coat which only went to her midriff. A blue skirt and white heels. She also had a collar with a snowflake on it. She also let her hair down. "UHHHHHH" Was all Ruby could say

"So I take it you like it?" Weiss asked

"I think we all like it." Yang said crossing her legs.

"You two need to leave. Like now." Blake said.

We'll be back later tonight or tomorrow." Ruby said and grabbed Weiss's hand. "Let's go." They walked out towards the bullhead. They saw Team JNPR on their way.

"Hey, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren." Ruby said running up to them.

"Wow no hey for Nora I see." Nora said.

"I wanted to say thank you for last week." Ruby said ignoring the hyperactive Nora.

"No problem Ruby, we're always here to help you." Jaune said. "But where are you going dressed like that?"

"Ruby pointed backwards toward Weiss. "Oh my god. You are both so pretty." Pyrrha said.

"I will say you two look good." Ren said.

"Will everyone stop ignoring me?" Nora asked.

Jaune decided to try to be funny, "Did you guys hear something?"

The others caught on instantly. "Nope." Ren said

"I thought I did." Pyrrha said.

"It was probably the wind." Ruby said.

"Couldn't be anything else." Weiss said

"It was me." Nora said and the others laughed

"We're joking with you Nora." Jaune said.

"We should get going though." Ruby said and grabbed Weiss's hand.

"Yeah later." Weiss said as she and Ruby walked to the hand

Team JNPR just looked at them smiling

"I'm so happy they're together again." Jaune said

"It's so good to see them happy," Ren said.

"They were both gorgeous." Pyrrha said

"Can we get some breakfast now?" Nora asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They made it to the airship they had a couple minutes to just wait till it took off. Coco ran up to them out of breath. "Glad… I caught… you girls… before… you left…"

"Woah, Coco where's the fire?" Ruby asked.

"Here." Coco handed the duo a picture of their dresses. They looked like normal but…

"Are those our symbol's all over the dresses?" Weiss asked. For her it was snowflakes and for Ruby it was roses.

"I thought it would suit you two. I mean you two know each other so it wouldn't confuse the other. Unlike last week." Coco said

"I like it." Ruby said.

"What colors do you want the roses and the dress?"

Ruby thought for a moment and came up with an idea while looking at Weiss. "I want the dress to be red…"

"Of course." Weiss said

"But I want the roses to be white." Ruby finished and Weiss blushed. Ruby handed the design back to Coco.

"The snowflakes to be white and the dress to be a baby blue." Weiss said handing the design back to Coco.

:Thanks guys." Coco said. Coco got off the airship and waved to them as the airship took off. "I just hope they know that their relationship is the strongest it can be right now."

Ruby and Weiss touched down in Vale a few minutes later. "What do you want to do first Ruby?" Weiss asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Let's just walk for a bit. I just want to be with you." Ruby said and Weiss blushed again. Ruby grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They walked around doing just a bit of window shopping. They found a white dress that Weiss was practically drooling over. It was a simple cocktail dress but Ruby could see Weiss really wanted it. But then both of their stomachs growled. "C'mon let's go get some food first." Ruby said dragging Weiss away.

They found a diner. The waiter seated them in a booth, where they sat across from each other, and gave them menus. They both ordered coffee. The waiter left to get that. "Ruby, there's something I want to do before we get married." Weiss said

"What?" Ruby asked sounding scared. She didn't know if she could do what Weiss wanted.

"Ruby no need to seem scared. I just want to meet your father." Weiss said.

"Oh is that all. That's no problem." Ruby said.

The waiter came back and asked what they wanted. Weiss got bacon and sausage and Ruby got pancakes. "I just hope he likes me." Weiss said worried

"No need to worry about that. He will." Ruby said. Her dad was pretty easygoing.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked

"Cause I love you." Ruby said. That made Weiss look at her girlfriend with surprise.

Weiss was too stunned even as they ate. Weiss payed for their meal and they left. As soon as they left. Ruby said "Wait Weiss. Wait right here. I'll be right back." Ruby left and came back 10 minutes later. She held a bag that looked like it came from the clothes store that held that dress Weiss wanted

Weiss just thought, "Oh she saw something and got it quickly." At least until Ruby gave her the bag.

"For you." Ruby said

Weiss took the bag and saw… the dress she wanted. "Ruby… how?" Was all Weiss could say. She was crying from happiness

"Yang gave me her money." Ruby said. But Weiss grabbed her hand and dragged her into a nearby alley. "Weiss what?" Then Weiss kissed Ruby. Ruby was shocked because Weiss was being very forceful. "Weiss. Calm down a minute." Weiss finally got her bearings.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. Nobody has been this nice to me. So you doing this for me. I love you Ruby." Weiss said still crying

"I love you too, Weiss. C'mon let's go clean up your face and then enjoy the rest of our day."

Weiss pulled out a hand mirror and saw that her make-up was running. Ruby laughed cause Weiss tried to hide her face. Ruby found it adorable. They found a little convenience store. They asked if they could use their bathroom. They cleaned up Weiss's face and left saying thank you. They went off to enjoy the rest of their date


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby and Weiss, hand in hand, just walking around Vale. They kept walking around when Weiss had to go. "Ruby, I have to go to the bathroom." Weiss said.

"Oh,ok. Let's find a store." Ruby said looking saw a restaurant down an alleyway. They ran down the alley so they could make it to the restaurant.

They both walked in and Ruby took a seat while Weiss went to the bathroom. After Ruby sat down the waitress came up to her. "Can I get you something to drink ma'am?"

"Can you wait till my date comes out of the bathroom?" Ruby asked

"No problem." The waitress left.

A boy walked up to Ruby. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm trying to get some lunch." Ruby said without looking at the boy.

"Why don't you eat lunch with me?" The boy asked.

The boy then got turned around Weiss. "Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Weiss asked angrily.

"Oh god sorry." They boy walked away. "Dykes." He said to himself as he left

Weiss bent down so her eyes met Ruby's. "Are you OK?"

"Don't worry Weiss. I'm fine." Ruby said. "He didn't do anything." She hugged Weiss. Weiss sat across from Ruby

"I hate people like that." Weiss said. "They just don't know when to leave a girl alone."

"I was more or less just waiting for you. Don't worry about it." Ruby said grabbing a hand of Weiss's. "I love you."

Weiss sighed, "I love you too."

The waitress came, they ordered, ate, Weiss payed and they left. "What do you want to do now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought for a moment. "Come on." Weiss led Ruby up to a hill. It looked over the city of Vale. One tree was at the top of this hill. Weiss sat with her back against it. Ruby took the initiative to lay on Weiss's lap. "Um Ruby." Weiss said

"What?" Ruby said.

"Nothing I guess." Weiss said stroking Ruby's hair. They both fell asleep.

They awoke to a sunset. Well Ruby woke up. She got off of Weiss's lap and looked at the sunset. "Weiss, honey, wake up." Ruby said shaking Weiss.

"HMM, Ruby. Did I fall asleep?" Weiss asked waking up. She then looked at the sunset. "Wow it's beautiful.

"Weiss." Ruby said and Weiss looked at her. "Can I kiss you?" Ruby asked

"Why are you asking now?" Weiss said. She kissed Ruby. Ruby accepted it with no questions. They kissed awhile

When they broke apart Ruby had one more spot for them. "Cmon I want to head back to Beacon. One more place for our date." Ruby and Weiss went back to Beacon and Ruby led Weiss to a garden bed full of White Roses. Though it was dark. It was nighttime afterall. But they had a light for this garden bed.

Weiss had a hand over her mouth she was crying. "Ruby you dolt. Did you make this for me?" Ruby nodded and Weiss started making out with Ruby.

IT lasted a good 10 minutes before they broke apart. "Let's go back to our room." Ruby said

"I agree." Weiss said

They made it back to the room. Yang and Blake were asleep. Weiss and Ruby got dressed quietly and slipped into their bed. They cuddled and fell asleep. Their first date was amazing. Ruby couldn't wait to see what was going to happen the next day. Weiss however was happy with the way the date was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby woke up the next morning with Weiss smiling at her. "Hey, Ruby. Did you sleep well?"

Ruby just smiled. "Yes I did. What about you Weiss?"

"Yeah, I slept just fine." Weiss had a thought. "Hey Ruby want to go back to Vale?"

"Sure but why?" Ruby said.

"I want to find a place for our wedding." Weiss half lied. She wanted to find that but she mostly wanted to find a place to sing. She had to show Ruby how she got her scar. Ruby has asked her but she always avoided it.

"Alright let's get dressed and shower." Ruby said as she got up and went to the bathroom with her clothes.

They were on their way to Vale. Ruby decided to try again. "Hey Weiss how did you get that scar?" The answer was different than usual

"You're going to find out today." Weiss said.

"Alrighty then." Ruby said smiling. She was happy Weiss didn't dance around the issue. "Though she is an excellent dancer" Ruby thought

After they landed they made it to a stage where there was a mic and a piano. "What are we doing here?" Ruby asked confused

"Just grab my hand." Ruby did as instructed and Weiss started singing Mirror Mirror. As she started Ruby saw the room they were in disappear. The floor turned black and the background was black and white.

"Weiss, I'm scared." Ruby said visibly shaking.

"I'm here Ruby. But we both need to be strong. It's here." Weiss said holding her girlfriend.

In front of them was a knight that looked like it was made of ice. It's sword looked like was 10 feet long. The knight had to be 12 feet tall. It swung at them but Ruby blocked it. "You are not going to hurt her." Ruby said. She jumped and tried to slash at the giant knight but it blocked Ruby's attempt.

Ruby jumped off the sword and landed next to Weiss. "This is going to test us Ruby." Weiss said.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

Weiss touched her scar. "Destroy it."

"Alright." Ruby ran at it and it came down she dodged the blade but the force sent her back a couple feet

Weiss tried next. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" she screamed and slammed her rapier down. With her chamber of Ice magic she sent ice spikes on the floor covering the floor in Ice spikes. "Sorry Ruby." Weiss said

"It's alright Weiss. I'm happy that you love me so much." Ruby said smiling.

Ruby jumped and landed on an ice spike. She took off using her semblance to cut at the knight and it fell to one knee. Weiss sent a fireball at it making it disappear. The two then appeared on the stage again.

"That gave me my scar." Weiss said. "I was doing a concert in Atlas. I was sent to that area the knight made me bleed where my scar is. This was the ending result."

Ruby touched her girlfriends scar. "Thank you for sharing." Ruby said and kissed Weiss. "But now I want one thing."

"I'm not singing at our wedding.

"Why not?"

"I don't want the dress to get ruined you dolt." Weiss said and playfully flicked Ruby's forehead. "But if you want I'll see if they can play a song that I sang a while ago."

"That'll be fine." Ruby said and they kissed. "Now let's go find the chapel so we can get married ASAP."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked around hand in hand before they found a chapel that would accept the marriage of the same sex. It took them a few hours to do this.

"Man I'm glad we found one but my feet are killing me." Weiss said.

"Want to go back?" Ruby asked.

"Please." Weiss said.

Ruby then realized they were near the edge of town. "Can't we get an airship over here? I mean there are landings all over the edges of town right?" Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. "Hold on tight" Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand. Then using her semblance went to the end of the street and waited for an airship.

They finally reached Beacon when it was starting to get dark. "This part of the date I'm not enjoying." Ruby said.

"At least we got done what we wanted to right?" Weiss said

"I just wish more people were open to two women who want to get married." Ruby said looking sad

"Hey, chin up Ruby. We did find one. And we can tell others that we found it where others could get married too." Weiss said lifting Ruby's chin up

"I guess that's two good things." Ruby said smiling. They walked to their dorm room.

"Hey you two. Where have you been all day?" Blake asked.

"Trying to find a chapel that will be okay with doing a same sex marriage is harder to find than you'd think. We had to go across town just to find one. My feet are killing me." Weiss said as she sat down on her bed, kicked off her boots and started rubbing her feet.

Ruby sat on the other end of Weiss's bed took Weiss's foot and started massaging it. Weiss was quite surprised at first but then took her other boot off and put it on Ruby's leg. Ruby was surprisingly good as Weiss was having so much pleasure as her girlfriend was giving her a foot massage.

"Oh my god, Ruby." Weiss said. She couldn't believe anything could feel so good.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ruby asked

"Dear god no." Weiss said quickly.

Ruby just kept doing what she was doing switching feet at regular intervals. "Weiss, I'm tired."

"Well you can stop then." Weiss said. Ruby shifted around so she could lay down. She laid her head down and slept right then. "You did good today Ruby. I love you and I'll never leave you again." The heiress feel asleep next to her reaper. "That's a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby ran what seemed to be a never ending hallway while Weiss was walking away from here. "Weiss wait for me." She called but Weiss ignored her and kept walking. "Weiss stop please."

"Ruby. Goodbye forever." Was all Weiss said and ran away.

"WEISS." Ruby screamed and she sat right up.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked next to her.

"I had a nightmare where you left me." Ruby said. She was now shaking. Ruby looked outside. It was still dark.

"Do you want me to hold you till you fall asleep again?" Weiss asked now concerned.

"Please." Ruby said they hugged and Ruby actually felt calmer

"Ruby you know I'm never going to leave you." Weiss said with determination.

"But what if.." Ruby started

"It will never happen." Weiss said looking serious. "I don't want to hear you talk about it."

"I won't anymore." Ruby said and smiled and fell asleep with that smile

"I love it when you smile." Weiss said and fell asleep holding her reaper.

Ruby woke up the next morning looking at Weiss's sleeping face. Weiss was smiling. "Was she always this beautiful?" Ruby asked.

"I could ask you same thing." Weiss said waking up.

"I'm sorry Weiss did I wake you up?" Ruby asked.

"It's okay Ruby. I'm fine." Weiss said and kissed Ruby. "So today…" Weiss began but was cut off by Ruby putting a finger to her lips

"Today I want just relax after yesterday." Ruby said. "We walked a lot yesterday. I just want to stay with you around here. Is that fine?"

Weiss for a second looked disappointed but put a smile on her face. She really wanted to go shopping for rings today but that wasn't going to happen. "I have a better idea. Let's me meet your father."

"What did you say?" Yang asked who fell out of bed at that point.

"I want to meet your father too." Blake said.

"So a day in Patch." Ruby said and looked at Yang.

"Tomorrow." Yang sighed in defeat. She really didn't want to go home. But knew she had no way of winning, "I have to let dad know were coming home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four girls land right outside Ruby and Yang's house and by landed I mean fell. As there was no bullhead station that was close enough the girls decided to skydive. Well Ruby and Yang decided. Weiss wasn't thrilled about it. Blake didn't care.

Anyhow when they 'landed' Taiyang went outside. The two daughters hugged their dad. "I'm glad to see you two as well, but who are the other two?"

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." Ruby said. Weiss looked uncomfortable.

"And Dad, this is my girlfriend Blake Belladonna." Yang said. Blake, like Weiss, seemed uncomfortable.

Taiyang walked over to them. "Do you two really love my daughters?" He said seriously. He also looked at them like he had the intent to kill. This made the other two even more uncomfortable.

Weiss spoke up after a couple minutes. "I-I-I do."

Blake then said. "Me too."

Taiyang looked over them for a moment. Then he brought them in for a hug. "Welcome to the family Weiss and Blake." This actually made the two daughters happy. "Well come on in. Let's not just stand out here." Weiss and Blake looked at eachother but followed the other three inside.

"So how did you girls meet?" Tai asked not getting anything from Ruby or Yang. He went to the kitchen to get some bottled water from the fridge. The girls were sitting on a couch. It had a TV in front of them and a set of stairs that led to the bedroom. A coffee table was directly in front of them.

"We're on the same team. And our partners for the next four years in Beacon dad." Yang spoke up

"As I was searching for Yang in the Emerald Forest, I came across Weiss and we become partners and eventually a couple." Ruby said hugging Weiss.

"Blake helped take down an Ursa after two came after me." Yang said.

"Well it sounds like an adventure. You four will have to tell me sometime." Tai asked. The three of them laughed

Weiss and Blake were uncomfortable but with their girlfriends next to them they were becoming good.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

The following chapter is going to contain smut. It will also be longer than most chapters in this series.

Reader discretion is advised

Chapter 9

The 5 laughed while team RWBY told stories of their tales. Especially the tale of the crashed wedding. "Ruby you didn't…" Taiyang said between bursts of laughter. She just finished about the part where she broke the sword.

"She was amazing." Yang said. "Breaking that guy's weapon was awesome."

Taiyang and the girls realized that it's midnight. They arrived at 10 am that day. "Well guess we should get to bed." Weiss said.

"Do you have a guest room?" Blake said. Ruby and Yang looked sad

"You want to sleep with them don't you?" Tai asked. They both nodded "Alright just don't have too much fun together." He looked at Yang. "Especially you."

"Yes I get it dad. Well good night." She grabbed Blake's arm and brought Blake to Yang's room.

"Me too good night dad." Ruby gave her dad a hug. Then her and Weiss went up to her room."I know it's not much but I hope you don't mind."

Weiss realized that Ruby keeps trying to impress her. But Weiss doesn't want. "Ruby stop trying to impress me. You know that doesn't matter to me. As long as we're together that's all that matters to me."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Weiss I have something important to tell you." Weiss looked at Ruby as she got her nightgown. Oh yeah Blake's and Weiss's suitcases were brought to their respective girlfriends rooms. Ruby exhaled her deep breath. "I'm ready."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked confused. Now just standing in a white bra and baby blue paintes

"Remember after I got you that dress." Ruby said and Weiss knew exactly what she meant. "I'm ready." Ruby's and Weiss's face turned beet red like roses (Reference for the win)

"Okay Ruby. Wow. Um ok." Weiss didn't know how to approach this situation

Weiss approached Ruby who began undressing herself. Weiss waited till Ruby was down to her black bra and red panties before cuping Ruby's face and kissing her. Weiss entered her tongue into Ruby's mouth. This surprised the young reaper but she soon followed suit. Weiss turned them around pushed Ruby on the bed. She then got on top and continued kissing her. Weiss than slid one of her hands down her girlfriends paintes. "Wow you're so wet." She then put one finger inside. Good thing Weiss kissed her or else Ruby would've screamed out loud

"Weiss I love you." Ruby said. Weiss than began moving her fingers inside the tiny reaper

"Ruby you are so tight." Weiss could barely fit two fingers inside Ruby's entrance. But she eventually expanded her.

"Weiss...ahh… please. Ruby said between fits of moaning and trying to get Weiss's attention. Weiss than inserted her third finger and started pumping Ruby faster and faster

Ruby started getting close while this is her first time. Her toes were curled and she was clinging to her sheets. She then felt something going down her legs. It was her underwear. "Put this in your mouth." Weiss demanded. Before Ruby could even come up with a response, Weiss bunched them up and stuck them in Ruby's mouth. "Now back to what I was doing." Weiss went back to fingering her girlfriend faster and faster. Eventually Ruby came all over Weiss's face and hand. Her back arched. She screamed as much as she could with her underwear in her mouth

"That was amazing." Ruby said, as Weiss took the panties out of Ruby's mouth. Ruby fell asleep after saying that.

"I hoped I was good. It was my first time." Weiss says as she falls asleep next to Ruby on her bed.

Authors note

Not good at writing smut.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ruby woke up the next morning to a sleeping yet smiling Weiss. "Did.. last night?" She asked then looked under the covers to show that she was indeed naked. "Yes it did. So Weiss can be freaky when she wants to." she said. She tried to get out of her bed but Weiss grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Gonna leave without saying morning." Weiss said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Ruby said returning her hug.

"And i'm your _freaky_ Ice princess aren't I?" Weiss asked smirking as she broke off the hug.

"You heard that?" Ruby asked blushing

"I heard all of that." Weiss said giving Ruby a kiss on her forehead.

OHH, nooo." Ruby said turning away from Weiss. Ruby got her pj's on and went downstairs for breakfast. Weiss giggled and got on her nightgown.

Ruby was a bit dizzy walking. She kinda side walked into a wall. "Still dizzy from last night." Weiss said letting Ruby lean on her for a moment.

RUBY! WEISS! You two going to come down or are we leaving you here with dad." They both heard Yang yelling from downstairs. They both got downstairs to see that Yang and Blake were dressed in casual clothing to go into town. :Were you two sleeping?"

"We stayed up a bit too late last night." Ruby said blushing. Yang and Blake knew what happened.

"Weiss did you and Ruby?" Blake asked

"Well I pleasured her. But she didn't stay awake long enough for her to return the favor." Weiss said. Weiss's and Ruby's faces were extremely red.

Blake and Yang's mouth hung open. The next thing any of them know Weiss is pinned up against a wall by Yang. "You did those things to my sister? You took advantage of her didn't you?" Yang said with her eyes red.

Ruby grabbed Yang's arm. "Yang I asked her for that." Blake's mouth and Yang's mouth both dropped again

"Ruby did you really ask Weiss to do that to you?" Yang asked with her eyes going back to lilac. Ruby nodded and she put Weiss back on the ground. "Sorry Weiss I thought you took advantage of her."

"Yang, you know I would never do that to her. Like you respect Blake's decision I respected Ruby's decision to wait until she was ready. I love Ruby too much to take her 'innocence' without asking." Weiss said and gave Yang a a sign of forgiveness.

"So what were we doing today again?" Ruby asked walking to the kitchen to get some cereal.

"We were going to go shopping for rings for you two." Blake said. "I thought it would be easier for you two to decide what you wanted rather than Yang picking one for the two of you.

"Well let's eat and go." Weiss said as she poured herself coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RWBY got back to Taiyang's at about 9:00. Since the shops around patch close at around 8. They found wedding rings for the R and W of the team. Ruby was overly excited. Weiss was chill. But couldn't hide her excitement when, after the 15th ring at the 10th store, the two girls found one they like. "That was exhausting." Weiss said as she took off her boots and sat on the couch

"I had fun." Ruby said doing the same right next to Weiss. Except she put Weiss's arm around her. Weiss responded by pulling her close.

"You're lucky I love you, you dolt." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby.

"Hey Weiss, that's all we needed were the rings right?" Ruby asked

"I think so." Weiss say after a minute of thinking.

"Can we get married this weekend that's coming up?" Practically pouncing on Weiss.

"I think you two should." Blake said sitting across from them with Yang.

"Now's the time for that." Yang said

"Your sister and brother are coming right?" Blake asked

"Yeah. But not my father." Weiss said sounding angry.

"Why not?" Ruby asked

"He tried to make me do things to him." Weiss said

The team had mixed reactions. Blake was surprised but had her mouth closed. Yang was like Blake except mouth was wide open. Ruby had confusion. "What things?"

"Ruby you know how babies are made right?" Blake asked

"Yeah when a mommy and daddy love each other… Ohhhhh." Ruby was now shocked. I'll kill him if I ever see him." Ruby said after a few minutes sounding very angry

"Don't worry Ruby. You won't ever meet him. And if you for some reason do, You have my permission to kill him." Weiss said and started making out with the young reaper

"Hey girls. What's up? Taiyang said.

"Tell you later dad, but we did find rings for these two." Yang said

"Well that's good." Tai said. "But tomorrow you guys have to head back to Beacon right?"

"Yeah." Blake said

"Ruby you know what you have to do before you leave right?" Tai asked

"Yeah." Ruby said. Ruby had to go see her mother's grave

"We'll do that before we leave tomorrow." Tai said

They talked for a couple more hours than the 5 of them went to bed. Next morning Ruby went to her mother's grave and they left Patch with only a few days to prepare.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a week since they left Patch. Everyone was in the church for a wedding. The wedding for Ruby and Weiss. Ruby and Weiss were both nervous for this. Weisss was trying to be calmed down by Whitley, Winter and Blake,while Ruby was trying to be calmed by Tai, Coco, and Yang.

"Stay still Ruby." Coco said. "You girls gave me a week. This is the last rose. So stay still."

"We wanted to get married as soon as possible. But now we're here, I just don't know." Ruby said

"Ruby, you love Weiss and she loves you. I know that and so do you. Don't duck out now." Yang said

"Your sister's right. Just relax. I know you're excited but try to relax." Tai said

"I'm trying, Dad." Ruby said

Weiss's crew wasn't having much luck either. Whitley went to get Weiss a water. "Winter I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Weiss said.

You'll be fine Weiss." Winter said

"What are you so worried about anyway Weiss?" Blake asked

"That we won't be together forever." Weiss said. That made Blake laugh "What are you laughing about?"

"There is not a better couple than you and her." Blake said. "You two will be. I can feel it."

"Weiss I just have one question for you?" Whitley asked coming back in handing Weiss the bottle of water.

"What?" Weiss asked

"Who's giving you away? Since dad's not here." Whitley asked.

"I didn't think of that." Weiss started and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down Weiss. Let's think." Winter said and then looked at Whitley.

"Me?" Whitley asked.

It's not a bad idea." Blake said

They then heard the music

"Let's go." Winter and Yang said to the respective sister.

"I'm ready." Weiss and Ruby said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Both of them said. "I do." They kissed and everyone cheered. It finally happened and they couldn't help but tear up. Weiss and Ruby were now married. Everyone was having fun at Beacon Square. But Ruby was grabbed by Blake and dragged behind the school away from everyone. "What is it Blake?"

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. Some people have doubts when they get married."

"I'm sure. This is the happiest day of my life. And I'm pretty sure it's the happiest day of hers as well." Ruby said

"As long as you're happy." Blake said and gave the young leader a hug

With that everything went back to normal. Everyone enjoyed talking, laughing. Even a couple people met new people. It was pure and quite enjoyable for everyone. Everyone had so much fun no one realized that morning was coming until they saw sunlight peeking over the Beacon skyline.

"It's morning?" Yang asked looking at her scroll. "Wow it's 5am.

"Everyone who has come for a visit may stay in the transfer dorms for the day to rest before you head home." Oz says

With that everyone goes to their respective areas to sleep. Blake and Yang crawl into their bed as well as Weiss and Ruby who crawl into their bed.

"Weiss. I will always love you. Forever after ever." Ruby said giving her wife a kiss

"Same to you Ruby. Forever after ever."

They slept ready for their lives to be together forever and ever.

Author's note: Thanks for the finale of Whiterose trilogy. It was hard to make this sometimes but i think i made a somewhat coherent story. I'm not good at writing. Time to start on a whole new adventure but whose story will be next. I don't even know. See y


End file.
